User talk:Rin
Welcome Hi, welcome to InuYasha! Thanks for your edit to the The Girl Who Overcame Time and the Boy Who Was Just Overcome page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dantman (Talk) 03:55, April 10, 2011 Need Help *Iris+Athena Wiki JINIERULES 01:55, May 18, 2011 (UTC) **Is this an actual show/anime/manga? Rin & Sesshomaru 19:29, May 18, 2011 (UTC) **yes! is show and watch at DRAMACRAZY 04:08, May 19, 2011 (UTC) **I'm sorry, I've never heard of it, and from what I can see, its not an anime, so I probably won't be over there. Sorry again! I'm kind of trying to get this site up to date already :) Rin & Sesshomaru 19:03, May 19, 2011 (UTC) From Adoption sure JINIERULES 01:40, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights here, per your successful adoption request. Feel free to let us know if you need anything. Good luck with the wiki! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 02:22, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Important Update! I'm not really randomly helping out on Wikia anymore. Not sure which part of the iBox system you're having trouble with, it's supposed to simplify the building of infoboxes. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) May 26, 2011 @ 21:47 (UTC) 21:47, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Episodes *The Woman Who Loved Sesshomaru, Part 1 by JINIERULES 01:58, June 3, 2011 (UTC) well i was found out this spelling of this episode is wrong by JINIERULES 02:11, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Inuyasha Chinese Live Action hey you get shocked when Chinese Live-action drama The Holy Pearl is based of Inuyasha Here by JINIERULES 13:13, June 3, 2011 (UTC) New Category hey! i just created the Filler episodes is not based of manga chapters and i sould write live-action at Characters's bio by The Holy Pearl? i can write on characters's bio because there was Chinese Live-action seires is based of Inuyasha By JINIERULES 10:16, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Live Action Play there was live action play in 2000 by JINIERULES 02:11, June 10, 2011 (UTC) i coudnt finding it the names of actor and actress who played Inuyasha and Kagome JINIERULES 02:05, June 11, 2011 (UTC) here Need Help hello !i need your help. i saw Inuyasha's wikia 's skin was changed how you get that from ? by JINIERULES 11:49, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Banned Kagome Haters Hey Serena! somebody wrote Kagome Higurashi as Whore and Mary Sue and some haters wrtoe awful things to her by JINIERULES 10:14, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ) Vandal I recommend this user being blocked. Jacce | Talk | 09:23, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hentai Pics in Inuyasha Wikia hey! i revome two hentai pics of Kagome and Sango but frist i find another pic to be detale by JINIERULES 11:32, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sync Que I'm not running the sync bot anymore. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jun 20, 2011 @ 17:13 (UTC) 17:13, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Manga Chapters i sould write manga chapters ? by JINIERULES 01:40, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Accent concerns I wanted to consult you before I went on a rampage, moving pages and mass-replacing names in text. Do you know exactly which characters have accent marks on the vowels? I know from Wikipedia that certain characters such as Hakudōshi have accents over the "o"s. However, I'm not sure if this is totally correct, or if there are names outside of those which should have accents, but don't. --Lord MenōmaruTree of Ages 22:04, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I tried to put names into Google translate and it didn't seem to have much effect, unfortunately. Hakudoshi's kanji came out as Haku Dōji, which I suppose is close, but Sesshomaru came out just Sesshomaru, no accent. I just always assumed that all names that have that long o sound should have a macron over the vowel. I just wish I had some sort of authoritative source to consult...--Lord MenōmaruTree of Ages 00:45, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Infobox on Iris+Athena Hey Serena how are you? i don't know how put charcters on IRIS+ATHENA wiki by infobox i need help please by JINIERULES 14:58, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Age field on infoboxes I don't know if you were already aware of this, but in the new infobox you created, all ages appear with two bullet points, because in the template source the intention was to have two bullets so that main characters could have their regular ages and then their ages in "part 3". However, it looks kind of awkward in terms of presentation when the bullet points are there with nothing next to them if the character never really made it to part 3 or, for someone like Sesshomaru, has nothing in the field because there is no exact age anyway. I thought perhaps you could just separate age and age in part 3 into two separate fields rather than making them be in the same field. This way characters with one age don't have that awkward bullet. I'd do it myself, but the template is protected obviously. Thanks.--Lord MenōmaruTree of Ages 16:12, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :I would be happy to, though, unfortunately, the page is protected so I can't make any edits to it at the moment.--Lord MenōmaruTree of Ages 23:07, July 16, 2011 (UTC) I Miss You where are you? how are you today? by JINIERULES 01:54, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering Can I run a bot to correct all of the on this wiki? SaradominO_o Talk 22:13, July 13, 2011 (UTC) : Fineeeee I guess I won't crash anything :c SaradominO_o Talk 23:56, July 13, 2011 (UTC) : it is done. If you ever need anything repetitive done feel free to leave me a message :D SaradominO_o Talk 00:07, July 14, 2011 (UTC) CDetele Request *Sintaru or Satrou *Shiori's Mother or Shizu *Jinenji's Father or Jinenji's father *Jinenji's Mother or Jinenji's mother by JINIERULES 03:56, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi,I'm User:Hikaruyami-having fun* and I would like my page restore please?Hikaruyami-having fun* 05:36, August 8, 2011 (UTC) New Category i add the category - Places by JINIERULES 13:31, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Non-Canon Characters so i sould write Yume from Inuyasha Fan Comic Memories ? by JINIERULES 01:56, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Fan Comic? I doubt it, but could you give me a link to this, as well as your username? Serena 01:49, August 27, 2011 (UTC) oops i fogret my username? here the link http://www.theotaku.com/fancomics/view/1119/memories No sorry, thats completely fanbased. Serena 02:23, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Needing rest you need rest okay while going add categiores by JINIERULES 06:56, August 27, 2011 (UTC) help please: is there a different between manga and anime? I've now seen the anime ... I should also read the manga? is there a difference between manga and anime? thanks for the reply in advance ps sorry for the bad english ... I speak German and use google translate ... : Hello. Yes, there are some differences between the anime and the manga, but they have the same story and are very similar. You don't have to read the manga if you dont want to, because the anime just adds a lot of things that are not in the manga. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask. Serena 02:12, August 28, 2011 (UTC)